Unnamed D'deridex class starships
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan warbirds of the . By commander * Lovok's Warbird * Sela's Warbird * Tebok's Warbird * Tomalak's Warbird By appearance Jarok's pursuing warship This warship pursued a Romulan scout ship that was stolen by Alidar Jarok across the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2366, striking it several times with weapons fire. It eventually stopped its pursuit after entering Federation space when the interfered. After a brief standoff, the Warbird has re-entered the Neutral Zone, on course for Romulan territory. Later, after review of the engine logs and power data of both ships, Geordi LaForge was able to find that during the Warbird's attack on the scout ship, there were three instances where the scout displayed speed fluctuations that were always evenly matched by the warship, allowing it to keep its distance, and further raising suspictions to the possibility that they let the scout ship get away. ( ) Tomalak's sister warship En route to Nelvana III, Lieutenant Commander Data noted in his second officer's log that they were "presuming '''Romulan warships' are cloaked and monitoring us," adding that as they approach the Romulan planet they "''exect heavy resistance." While no such resistance was initially met, this warbird along with Tomalak's Warbird were waiting and decloaked directly in the path of the as it attempted to depart Nelvana III. Both ships fired on the Enterprise, giving it "a tap on the shoulder," before the lead Warbird's Commander Tomalak explained how they were going to capture the Enterprise for its aggressive charge into the Neutral Zone, but were however, forced to withdraw when a trio of Klingon Bird-of-Preys decloaked to give assistance to the Federation starship. ( ) Contact with the star creature First Enterprise-D pursuing Warbird In 2366, this first warbird was sent to reach the lifeform known as the star creature before the Federation could. In order to assure success, its engine output was increased beyond its limits, making it a one-way trip, as its warp coils were irreparably damaged. This vessel shadowed the , giving off to sensors a subspace wave front of highly ionized particles, until it reached Beta Stromgren where the lifeform was located, after which it decloaked and fired on the Enterprise to distract it while it continued onward. During the brief attack from its main disruptors, the warbird caused seventy percent sheild damage to the Enterrpise, as well as a number of casualties. The ship's commander attempted to communicate with the creature and failed, and therefore prepared to destroy it instead. On telepathic warning from Tam Elbrun, the creature unleashed a defensive energy wave which quickly destroyed the Warbird, but also severely damaged the Enterprise in the process. ( ) Second Enterprise-D pursuing Warbird In 2366, this second Warbird was sent as a retrieval ship for the first Warbird, which was sent on a one-way mission to reach the lifeform known as Gomtuu before the Federation could. This Warbird was "a day or two behind" the first ship. After its sister ship was destroyed, this ship's commander made a claim for the Right of Vengeance against the star creature. Before it could enact its right, this vessel was pushed far away from Beta Stromgren by Tin Man. ( ) Admiral Mendak's escort This warbird aided Admiral Mendak's flagship the Devoras during a subvertive mission to retrieve their own Sub-Commander Selok. It decloaked and approached the Enterprise-D during a standoff. The Enterprise left the Neutral Zone and headed back into Federation territory after learning from Admiral Mendak that was one of their own. ( ) Admiral Mendak's reinforcements These three Warbirds were sent as reinforcements when the Enterprise-D refused to leave the Neutral Zone thinking that Admiral Mendak had kidnapped the Vulcan ambassador T'Pel. The ship's presence forced Captain Jean Luc Picard to reluctantly retreat back into Federation territory. ( ) }} Sela's supply ships These three Warbirds, along with Sela's Warbird, were part of the supply convoy sent to deliver supplies to the House of Duras who were attempting to overthrow Gowron and his forces who were supported by the Federation. Twenty-three Federation starships successfully prevented a convoy of three Romulan supply ships from sending further aid to the forces loyal to the House of Duras, tilting the balance in favor of Gowron, the legally-appointed leader of the Klingon High Council. During this operation, Sub-Commander Sela attempted to disrupt the grid by bombarding the with tachyons, creating a blind spot. Temporarily in command of the Sutherland, Lieutenant Commander Data recognized her tactic and used the residual tachyons to detect the ships trying to pass through. Sela realizing that the Federation has exposed her plan. Sela orders her convoy to fall back into Romulan territory. Sela then told the Duras sisters that they're on their own. ( ) Vulcan peace envoy escort This Warbird was escorting three Vulcan starships, while under cloak, during the Romulan invasion of . When the plan was exposed, the ship decloaked and destroyed all three ships. ( ) Supply ship This supply ship transported several Klingons from Carraya IV to the Enterprise-D believing they had crash-landed on the planet. ( ) Frozen Warbird In 2369, this Warbird broadcasted a distress call that was received by the on long-range sensors. The message claimed that the ship "suffered a complete engine failure. Power levels are dropping. Life support is failing." The USS Enterprise-D, responding to the Romulan Warbird's distress call and initiated a power transfer beam to the Warbird. The beam caused a temporal rupture when it came into contact with the nest of quantum singularity lifeforms that had occupied the forced quantum singularity power source of a Romulan Warbird. Not knowing that it was artificial in origin, the presence of the nest deactivated the warbird's power system. Upon realizing that the artificial singularity was unsuitable for their young, two of the lifeforms assumed Romulan form and attempted to extract them. The beam from the Enterprise affected the nest and effectively froze both vessels in time, and as well fractured the flow of time in the surrounding area. The adult lifeforms commandeered the Warbird's systems to attack the Enterprise, as the power transfer was damaging the nest. Captain Jean-Luc Picard, along with Deanna Troi, Data, and Geordi La Forge, who later arrived aboard a runabout during the disruption, were able to communicate with one of the lifeforms and determine the situation. They prevented the lifeforms from destroying the Enterprise and disconnected the power transfer beam. Once the beam was disconnected, the lifeforms moved themselves, their nest, and the Warbird into their native realm. The survivors of the Warbird were rescued in time by the crew of the Enterprise-D who evacuated them and took them back to the Neutral Zone. ( ) Failed destruction of the Bajoran wormhole In 2371, this warbird traveled under cloak to Deep Space 9 in conjunction with a Romulan delegation that was visiting the station. While in orbit of DS9, the station's sensors detected traces of low-level tetryon emissions from its quantum singularity drive. Although initially unsure as to the source of the singularity, the station was able to track the orbit of the Warbird by tracking its tetryon emissions, noting that it was orbiting in an elliptical fashion. At certain points in the Warbird's orbit, the ship's quantum singularity radiated temporal energy at a specific wavelength that was capable of reacting with delta-series radio-isotopes. The singularity was eventually identified thanks to Miles O'Brien. The ship was later forced to stand down by Commander Sisko after he revealed to the Romulans that they had discovered their intention to destroy the Bajoran wormhole and declared that he had about fifty photon torpedoes locked onto the Warbird. In an alternate timeline, this Warbird was not detected in time and decloaked off of lower pylon 2 and opened fire on the station. The Warbird disabled the station's shield generators with it's opening shot, and within the next few shots hits the station's fusion reactor, disabling main power and defense systems. As a result the Warbird destroyed Deep Space 9 and followed up by destroying the Bajoran wormhole all as a means to prevent the Dominion from threatening the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Battle of the Omarion Nebula These three Warbirds, along with fifteen cruisers, were among the Tal Shiar-Obsidian Order fleet lead by Enabran Tain and Colonel 's Warbird. In addition to these three Warbirds were the Belak and Makar. The combined fleet of twenty warships was formed to attack the in 2371. During the attack on the Founders' homeworld, the fleet discovered that the planet was deserted, before realizing the entire plan was a trap. Moments later the fleet was ambushed and destroyed by one hundred and fifty Jem'Hadar warships. ( ) File:Cardassian and Romulan fleet.jpg|Warbirds decloaking near DS9 File:Cardassian and Romulan fleet open fire.jpg|Warbirds opening fire on the Founders' homeworld Task force to Deep Space 9 These Warbirds arrived at Deep Space 9 in mid-2373 to stand with the Federation and the Klingons against the Dominion. Their unexpected arrival caused Benjamin Sisko to say "Romulans. I'll be damned." ( ) .}} T'Met s sister ships Led by the T'Met, these Tal Shiar operated Warbirds were sent to escort the into Romulan space in 2374. An ensuing battle broke out when three Federation starships arrived to reclaim the Prometheus. During the battle one of the Warbirds was destroyed after the Prometheus engaged its multi-vector assault mode. ( ) Letant's fleet and First Battle of Chin'toka Led by Senator Letant, these Warbirds arrived at Deep Space 9 in late 2374. One of the Warbirds, which participated in the First Battle of Chin'toka, was fired upon by several Cardassian orbital weapon platforms and heavily damaged. ( ) .}} Stationed at DS9 These warbirds were stationed at Deep Space 9 around the time Senator Kimara Cretak arrived at the station in early 2375. ( ) Convoy to Derna Several Warbirds were sent to Derna in 2375. They were carrying launch sequencers for plasma torpedo launchers. ( ) In orbit of Romulus These Warbirds were in orbit of Romulus in 2375. ( ) Second Battle of Chin'toka This Warbird participated in the Second Battle of Chin'toka, where it was disabled by the Breen's energy dissipators and damaged. ( ) Battle of Cardassia These Warbirds participated in the Battle of Cardassia in late 2375. ( ) File:Federation Alliance, Romulan-Federation fleet.jpg|Several Warbirds in late 2375 File:D'deridex class, nose-mounted disruptor.jpg|Firing forward disruptors File:Alpha Quadrant fleet.jpg|Combined Alpha Quadrant fleet prepares to take on the Dominion de:Weitere Schiffe der D'deridex-Klasse es:Clase D'deridex Sin identificar Category:Unnamed Romulan starships